


Offerta di Pace

by Leniam



Series: In alternativa... [16]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternative Scene, Everybody's jealous, Except for Dimmond, Hannibal Season 3, Hannigram - Freeform, Jealous Hannibal, Jealous Will, M/M, Murder Husbands, Unusual Dinner, Unusual for Dimmond
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 17:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leniam/pseuds/Leniam
Summary: Una versione alternativa di alcune delle vicende all'inizio della terza stagione.





	Offerta di Pace

**Author's Note:**

> Questo sabato, a fare da cuscinetto tra Senza Titolo e la Hannigram piuttosto lunga che comincerà la prossima settimana e che sto finendo di editare (quella molto molto strana), condivido con voi questa ennesima aggiunta a In Alternativa.  
> Qui l’alternativa è che al tavolo con Dimmond e Hannibal non c’è Bedelia.  
> Potete immaginare con chi l’ho sostituita.  
> Ho pensato a molte versioni di questa cena e, ahimé, le ho pure scritte tutte arrivando anche a pagina sei o sette di scene che poi non mi sono piaciute. Questa mi piace. XD  
> Mi piace l’idea che Dimmond sembri l’ospite d’onore, quando in realtà è il terzo incomodo. E la cosa divertente è che nessuno dei tre presenti vuole ammetterlo, ecco dove volevo andare a parare.  
> Vi lascio con questo intermezzo giusto per riprendere la mano coi nostri adorati Murder Husbands.  
> Buona domenica.  
> Len
> 
> Se avete voglia di leggere un po' di considerazioni in più su questa serie  
> [In Alternativa](https://lenwithapen.wordpress.com/2019/03/30/in-alternativa/)  
>   
> 

Hannibal si voltò verso di lui non appena entrò nella sala da pranzo. Sorrise, ma Will riconobbe il suo sorriso finto, quello di circostanza, quello riservato alle occasioni mondane.

“Anthony Dimmond,” Hannibal si rivolse al suo ospite, seduto a capo tavola, “Questo è Jared Carter,” pronunciò la nuova identità di Will con una punta di divertimento di troppo, “Divido con lui questo appartamento.”

“Vivete insieme,” commentò Anthony; Will colse sorpresa, Hannibal non l’aveva informato.

“Non…” iniziò Hannibal, ma Will gli parlò sopra, pronunciando un secco “Già.”

Per dare voce al suo stato d’animo avrebbe dovuto aprire la gola di Hannibal a mani nude; dovette limitarsi a diplomatico silenzio e un sorriso tirato. Ma non offrì la mano all’ospite, né l’ospite si liberò delle posate per sporgersi verso di lui.

“Non vi disturbo se mi unisco alla cena, vero?” Will spostò la sedia rendendo chiaro di non aver bisogno del permesso di nessuno e Anthony abbozzò una smorfia tra il compiaciuto e l’indeciso, davvero irritante.

Nell’accomodarsi, Will non spostò lo sguardo da Hannibal.

“Credevo fossi impegnato tutta la sera,” gli disse l’uomo.

“Credevi male,” rispose Will.

Anthony rimase qualche secondo interdetto, con le posate a mezz’aria. Ruotò la testa ora a destra ora a sinistra per un paio di volte e poi tentò di spezzare l’atmosfera, “Così… Jared, anche tu aspiri ad un posto a Palazzo Capponi come Boris?”

Will si mantenne impassibile, nonostante la profonda curiosità di chiedere a Hannibal come mai il suo amico lo conoscesse con la sua vecchia identità, quella prima di diventare il dottor Fell.

“No, io opero in tutt’altro settore,” rispose Will sollevando il piatto di ostriche quasi vuoto.

Ostriche? Un afrodisiaco naturale?

Lanciò uno sguardo a Hannibal. Sperò che comunicasse il messaggio _Sei patetico_ , ma sotto sotto sapeva di essere più sulla strada di _Ti scuoio lentamente_.

“Davvero?” Anthony si mostrò interessato. La sciarpa che portava al collo gli dava l’aria di uno che doveva andare via subito, mentre il piatto colmo di cibo ricordava Jack Crawford e il suo accamparsi alla tavola di Hannibal.

Prima che loro lasciassero Baltimora.

Prima dell’ultima cena tutti insieme, quella del sacrificio. E Jack si era trovato nella stessa posizione di Anthony in quel momento; il sangue sgorgato dalla sua ferita aveva colorato di nero la tovaglia immacolata di Hannibal.

Will sbatté le palpebre, cercò lo sguardo di Hannibal d’istinto, come se l’uomo avesse potuto leggergli nella mente quel ricordo. E come se alla condivisione di quel ricordo seguisse automaticamente l’esclusione di quell’intruso da casa loro. Ma Hannibal era intento a sollevare cibo con la forchetta.

“Mi occupo dello smaltimento dei rifiuti,” mormorò Will voltandosi a guardare Anthony negli occhi. Sfoderò un sorriso, però, perché la minaccia fosse chiara solo alle orecchie dall’altro commensale, quello che al momento era ben consapevole che la presente situazione non era gradita a Will.

“Oh,” Anthony raddrizzò il busto, “Dev’essere una ditta di notevole prestigio,” disse mettendo a paragone il posto in cui Will viveva con il lavoro che aveva appena dichiarato di svolgere.

“Boris guadagna bene per entrambi,” affermò Will indicando Hannibal col calice di vino che aveva in mano. Bevve un sorso, “Non gli dà fastidio mantenermi.”

“Dunque, il vostro rapporto…” Anthony mosse la forchetta come invitando Will a completare la frase.

“Non l’avevi informato sulla natura del nostro rapporto, Boris?” domandò Will.

Non credeva che Hannibal avrebbe perso quel sorrisetto irritante a breve, perciò si preparò mentalmente a sopportarlo per tutta la serata trattenendo la voglia di stringergli le mani al collo.

“Deve essermi sfuggita quale sia la natura del nostro rapporto, Jared,” rispose Hannibal. Fece sparire tra le labbra un’ostrica e Will giurò che l’avesse fatto per evitare di ridere.

“Davvero? Cosa ti sfugge?” domandò Will.

“Mi sfugge la parte in cui io ti sto parlando e tu esci di casa sbattendo la porta e non ti presenti se non il giorno dopo a cena,” astiosa osservazione, ma ancora sorrideva.

Will appoggiò i gomiti sul tavolo sapendo di dargli fastidio, “E tu sei già munito di sostituto,” indicò Anthony, “Peraltro poco somigliante a me, mi duole dirtelo, è mingherlino e troppo ben vestito.”

Hannibal sbuffò, “Tutti miglioramenti.”

Will gli ringhiò contro.

“Mingherlino?” ripeté Anthony rivolgendosi a Will.

“Oh, era un complimento, ti trovo…appetibile,” mormorò Will.

“Jared…” si intromise Hannibal.

“Cosa c’è? Ti dà fastidio aver scelto qualcuno che piace anche a me?” chiese Will.

Anthony si stava leccando le labbra, poco sottile nelle sue intenzioni mentre fissava Will, e poi Hannibal, e poi di nuovo Will.

“Allora sentiamo, lui cosa sarebbe?” Will si sporse sul tavolo come cercando un’intima conversazione con Hannibal, “Una punizione? Devo riconquistarti?”

Hannibal si aprì in un sorriso che scoprì tutti i suoi denti, comprese quelle zanne da lupo che Will non solo aveva già sperimentato, ma che amava sentire sul suo collo, “Pensavo che fosse più un’offerta di pace,” disse Hannibal.

In quel momento Anthony decise che non doveva più far finta di non essere presente, che era stato chiamato in causa, “In che modo posso mettere pace fra voi?” posò coltello e forchetta, “Siete interessanti. Molto. Entrambi.”

L’uomo sottolineò l’ultima parola con l’intento di far capire loro che non c’era bisogno di litigare, non c’era un preferito, si poteva stare bene tutti insieme. Si afferrò la sciarpa al collo probabilmente con l’intento di sfilarsela, ma Will lo distrasse avvicinandosi a lui con la sedia.

Anthony si bloccò come ipnotizzato; lo sguardo frenetico che andava dalla bocca di Will ai suoi occhi, bocca, occhi, bocca, occhi.

Will abbozzò un mezzo sorriso. “Da chi vuoi cominciare, Anthony?” bisbigliò, “Da mio marito o da me?”

Lo afferrò per la sciarpa sentendolo cedere all’istante; il respiro spezzato, il sangue che piano piano disertava il cervello, la salivazione azzerata. Will si complimentò con se stesso.

“Perché non tutti e due?” Anthony si sporse e riuscì a posargli le labbra all’angolo della bocca, con la punta della lingua gli lambì il labbro inferiore. Fu strappato al suo intento subito dopo, Hannibal lo tirò verso di sé con tanta disinvoltura che Anthony diede l’idea di essere un bambolotto, leggero e maneggiabile.

La foga con cui fu strattonato dovette eccitarlo, perché l’uomo si voltò verso Hannibal, lo afferrò per la nuca e lo baciò.

Will vide labbra, lingua, ogni parte di Anthony che entrava in contatto con Hannibal, assaggiava e leccava come in una scena al rallentatore. E Hannibal ricambiò, per qualche secondo accolse l’invasione con uno slancio che fece vedere rosso a Will.

Si alzò di scatto, letteralmente tirando su di peso Anthony per staccarlo da Hannibal. Tenendo l’uomo con una mano fissò Hannibal negli occhi e quello rispose leccandosi le labbra, cosa che portò Will ad uno stadio di collera mai sperimentata prima.

Strattonò Anthony tenendolo per la sciarpa, Hannibal assottigliò le palpebre e Will si sentì andare a fuoco. Conosceva bene quell’espressione, era quella riservata alle loro personali battaglie all’interno delle mura di casa, quelle che si concludevano con morsi, baci, sfiancanti amplessi ed orgasmi. E quell’espressione era solo sua.

Sapeva di avere tra le mani un uomo già in balia di entrambi, eccitato e vulnerabile, così prese Anthony e lo premette contro il tavolo col peso del suo corpo; incurante di piatti rovesciati e bicchieri che rotolavano sulla tovaglia e a terra, Will si abbassò su di lui e lo morsicò sul collo, strappando all’uomo un verso roco che gli fece pensare di averlo portato già al limite, con così poco. Lo sfiorò il pensiero che forse il limite era stato raggiunto col bacio rubato a Hannibal poco prima e allora morsicò più forte facendolo urlare.

Sentì due mani afferrarlo per le spalle e spingerlo lontano dal tavolo. Barcollò alla ricerca dell’equilibrio con Hannibal di fronte che lo guardava a zanne scoperte.

Nonostante fosse praticamente sdraiato sul tavolo, ancora in estasi e visibilmente eccitato, Anthony smise in quel momento di essere oggetto del contendere, anche se per Will non lo era mai stato. Smise anche di esistere per una frazione di secondo.

Pensò che Hannibal l’avrebbe piegato su quel tavolo e se lo sarebbe scopato lì, sotto gli occhi attenti di un Anthony un po’ deluso dall’esclusione. Poi pensò che lui si sarebbe scopato Hannibal e che Anthony avrebbe potuto guardare, se ci teneva tanto, ma quella sarebbe stata l’unica intromissione che gli avrebbe concesso. Non avrebbe più toccato Hannibal.

Osservò le mosse di Hannibal, come se stesse tenendo d’occhio una tigre appena uscita dalla gabbia.

L’uomo tirò su Anthony dal tavolo, lo portò di peso fino alla porta e lo buttò fuori nell’androne senza offrire né una spiegazione, né un saluto.

La porta fu chiusa e se Anthony avesse espresso rimostranze o meno quello Will non si curò di appurarlo.

“Non ti piaceva più?” chiese Will sollevando il mento.

“A te piaceva un po’ troppo.”

“L’hai portato a casa e non volevi condividerlo? Scortese, Hannibal.”

Hannibal sorrise. Gli stava passeggiando davanti proprio come avrebbe fatto una tigre; destra, sinistra, destra, sinistra… Will doveva solo roteare gli occhi per seguirlo.

“L’avrei condiviso, dopo.”

“Dopo?” ripeté Will, “Dopo cosa? Se ti avesse toccato un’altra volta non sarebbe rimasto nulla di lui. Anzi perché non vai a riprenderlo che gli strappo tutte le dita. E la lingua,” aggiunse dopo al ricordo del bacio languido con Hannibal.

“Quindi cosa stavi facendo sul tavolo, lo testavi finché era ancora intero?” domandò Hannibal.

“Gli piacevo così tanto…” ribatté Will, “Mi sembrava brutto non accontentarlo. Ho il cuore buono quasi quanto il tuo.”

Hannibal si fermò di fronte a lui e si leccò le labbra, divertito dall’affermazione, “Ho notato.”

Fece un passo in sua direzione, Will non si mosse. “L’hai davvero scelto perché mi assomiglia?” gli chiese.

Hannibal sbuffò una risatina, “Nessuno… Ti assomiglia.”

“Volevi solo farmi ingelosire, allora.”

“Ha funzionato,” dichiarò Hannibal.

Will annuì in silenzio.

Hannibal fece un altro passo e lo raggiunse. Quando lo aveva così vicino Will poteva sentire il cuore pulsargli nelle orecchie. Il che era perfetto: il suono del sangue che scorreva era la loro canzone.

Con un movimento elegante l’uomo gli girò attorno, mettendosi alle sue spalle, gli cinse la vita e le sue labbra si posarono sull’orecchio, mordicchiando senza usare i denti. “Avresti dovuto baciarlo, invece che morderlo. Bacia davvero bene,” mormorò l’uomo.

Will fissò gli occhi sulla porta da cui era appena uscito Anthony, si lasciò cullare da Hannibal alle sue spalle, che si muoveva mollemente contro di lui, come stesse danzando. “Sono geloso a sufficienza, non hai bisogno di strafare,” disse a Hannibal.

“Semplice verità, perdita tua,” ribatté Hannibal.

Will si girò nell’abbraccio. Una mano chiusa a pugno tra i suoi capelli e gli piegò la testa verso il basso, un po’ all’indietro; collo e bocca esposti a suo favore. A dispetto del brusco trattamento l’uomo rise.

Irritato, Will si abbassò a tirargli una gamba per fargli perdere l’equilibrio. Gli finì addosso.

La risata di Hannibal si intensificò, un po’ costretta dal peso di Will sul torace. “Dovremmo richiamarlo, Anthony…” disse l’uomo roco, “A me non dispiacerebbe poter vedere come sei con lui nei paraggi.”

Will lo afferrò per il colletto della camicia, sollevandogli il capo mentre si abbassava lui stesso a parlargli sulla bocca, “Ah sì? E fin dove potrebbe spingersi? Cosa gli permetteresti di farmi?”

“Cosa ti permetterei di fare a lui,” corresse Hannibal.

“Inginocchiarmi tra le sue gambe e succhiarglielo,” offrì come opzione Will. Leccò Hannibal sulla bocca e l’uomo si irrigidì tendendosi. Bella risposta. Will pensò che l’immagine virtuale avesse colpito nel segno; Hannibal amava le contraddizioni e che Will lo stesse sovrastando mentre dichiarava di volersi inginocchiare tra le gambe di qualcuno era qualcosa che gli scuoteva i sensi enormemente.

“Oppure potrei legarlo mani e piedi, e imbavagliarlo perché, francamente tesoro, non ho mai sentito un accento più fastidioso,” baciò dolcemente Hannibal sulle labbra, “E poi scoparmelo fino a che tu non ti stufi di guardare. Perché di sicuro non potresti partecipare, né lui potrebbe metterti le mani addosso.”

“Ti sento propositivo, ma ancora lontano dai miei intenti,” ansimò Hannibal.

Will ondeggiò su di lui un paio di volte, mormorò alla piacevole e conosciuta sensazione.

L’uomo gli accarezzò i fianchi, ricadde con la testa sul pavimento, rise. “Puoi beneficiare dell’effetto di Anthony su questa serata, non sei contento?”

Will lo riprese per i capelli, strattonò, si piegò su di lui e morsicò collo, spalla, anche un braccio attraverso la camicia. Hannibal si agitò per staccarselo di dosso, anche lui scalciando, tirandolo per la nuca, mordendo e così strappando gli indumenti.

La lotta durò diversi minuti in cui si sfiancarono, in sottofondo non più parole ma versi sommessi dal fondo della gola, gemiti di dolore, ansiti alla ricerca dell’aria che mancava.

Poi Will assestò un morso più forte degli altri, riuscendo a pizzicare tra gli incisivi un pettorale sopra al capezzolo.

A quel punto Hannibal lo lasciò fare, rimanendo a braccia aperte sotto di lui.

Will salì e si premette contro la sua guancia. “Dimmi che vuoi solo me,” ansimò.

“No,” rispose Hannibal.

Un altro morso, qualunque punto fosse sotto ai suoi denti, Hannibal soffocò un gemito in gola. Will avvertì il corpo dell’uomo irrigidirsi per contrastare il dolore.

“Dimmi che vuoi solo me,” ripeté Will.

“No.”

Cominciò un secondo round più furioso del primo.

Non era mai stato così.

Will non si era mai sentito così.

Hannibal riusciva a farlo sentire una divinità venerata che però al tempo stesso non doveva mai essere troppo sicura del suo posto sul piedistallo.

E per Will era insopportabile.

Vedere Anthony così simile a lui, seduto al tavolo con Hannibal a mangiare ostriche, a conversare, a scambiare con lui sguardi che erano solo suoi… Era come ricordargli che alla minima mossa sgradita, Will era rimpiazzabile. Non che il rimpiazzo sarebbe stato apprezzato da Hannibal, quello magari no, ma che il rimpiazzo ci sarebbe stato in un battito di ciglia.

Perché quello era Hannibal Lecter e gli bastava una parola per irretire chiunque.

A quello pensò nella foga del momento che seguì, in cui si prese il compagno come immaginato solo pochi momenti prima. E per quanto il compagno a parole non gli avesse dato soddisfazione, coi gesti non si misurò, stringendolo contro di sé proprio nel momento di massimo piacere. Tremare tra le sue braccia era ciò in cui Will trovava la pace.

E non poté negare il piacere che trasse anche dal ritrovarsi pochi minuti dopo col viso contro il pavimento, alle sue spalle Hannibal che premeva, entrava e usciva da lui in un delirio che poteva condurlo alla follia. Ma con Hannibal era sempre stato così, tutte le emozioni conducevano a quello.

Il pavimento di marmo risultò più freddo sulla schiena, quando Will si voltò esausto, tempo dopo.

Nel farlo finì quasi su Hannibal, già sdraiato a riprendere fiato da un pezzo.

“Mangiavate ostriche,” disse Will roco, “Sei un idiota, mangiavate ostriche.”

Hannibal si schiarì la voce, “Devo insegnarti qualcosa sulle tecniche usate dai Romani per migliorare il gusto della carne,” disse suonando quasi distratto, “Per esempio dare da mangiare agli animali ostriche, ghiande…”

“E Marsala?” terminò Will ricordando il vino a tavola.

“Curioso che tu tenga a mente le proprietà afrodisiache delle ostriche, ma non le… Altre proprietà,” si stupì Hannibal.

“Dev’essere perché non sono un cannibale,” ribatté Will, “O diciamo che non lo sono sempre.”

Si voltò su un fianco e sollevò la testa reggendola con una mano. Guardò il compagno con espressione interrogativa, “Te lo volevi mangiare?” chiese, “E bada che questo non migliora poi molto la tua posizione.”

“Gradisco un po’ tutte le posizioni disponibili, Will caro,” rispose Hannibal con sguardo umido, “Ma in questo caso non era tanto il piacere di assaggiare la sua carne, quanto la necessità di liberarsi di un testimone. Il signor Dimmond conosce il dottor Fell e presto si accorgerà che chi chiamano dottor Fell qui allo Studiolo non è lo stesso che usavano chiamare a Parigi con quel nome.”

“E dovevi sedurlo per ucciderlo?” si informò Will.

“No, quell’idea mi è venuta nel momento in cui tu sei entrato nella stanza, con quella faccia,” concluse Will.

“E ora l’hai lasciato andare,” disse Will.

“Beh, ammetterai che avevo cose più importanti a cui pensare.”

 

 

Will entrò nella stanza buia cercando di non fare rumore.

Non voleva svegliarlo in quel modo.

Si abbassò e lo baciò sulle labbra.

Ecco come voleva svegliarlo.

Un bacio su labbra morbide e assonnate, un bacio rubato solo suo.

“Sei sveglio?” bisbigliò non appena vide gli occhi di Hannibal aperti.

“Mh,” grugnì l’uomo.

Will tirò indietro le coperte. “Allora devi venire con me,” lo invitò.

Si trascinò dietro il compagno prima mezzo addormentato, poi vigile mentre viaggiavano in auto, poi estremamente curioso una volta davanti alla piccola chiesetta abbandonata.

Will gli fece spazio perché entrasse per primo.

Hannibal si fermò a metà della corta navata, ad osservare ciò che stava ai piedi dell’altare.

Su un cavalletto a tre piedi, piegato e ripiegato come nell’arte dell’origami, c’era un corpo umano, riconoscibile in arti, muscoli e tendini, nella forma di un cuore anatomicamente corretto. Dal realistico colore rosso vermiglio, vista l’assenza della pelle.

Hannibal deglutì a vuoto, quando parlò la voce era un sospiro. “Anche il buon Anthony poteva assumere diverse posizioni, chi l’avrebbe detto?” commentò per sciogliere la profonda emozione che il regalo aveva suscitato.

“Buon anniversario, amore mio,” Will lo baciò sotto all’orecchio e sorrise col viso nascosto nei suoi capelli.      


End file.
